My point of View
by blonde24-7
Summary: Yes yet another s&s story! Things heat up between scott and shelby and a new cliffhanger joins the fun....enjoy!


Shelby's thoughts:  
  
I was in the main lodge looking at the fire in the fireplace  
  
thinking back to the dance we had, and Scott. I decided to get up and go get some fresh air. That night was cold, so cold that I could see snowflakes falling. I went and sat on the picnic table near by. I laid back and looked at the stars. They were beautiful.  
  
Scott: Shelby  
  
Shelby: Who's there?  
  
A little frightened I sat up turned around and it was Scott, with flowers in his hand.  
  
Shelby: Hi, Scott, what are you doing up this late?  
  
Scott: Couldn't sleep, you?  
  
Shelby: the same, who are those for?  
  
I pointed at the flowers in Scott's hand.  
  
Scott: For you  
  
Scott started to walk up to the table then handed me the flowers.  
  
Shelby: You didn't ha...  
  
Scott had kissed me by surprise.  
  
Shelby: ok ill take them  
  
Scott came around and placed his jacket on me, he could tell I was  
  
cold. Then sat beside me.  
  
Shelby: Thanks  
  
Scott: No problem  
  
Shelby: Have you ever seen the stars so bright?  
  
Scott: Yes  
  
Shelby: when  
  
Scott: ever time I'm with you.  
  
I smiled, almost melting every time Scott spoke. This was the happiest I had ever been and it was all because of Scott.  
  
Shelby: I didn't think that you we going to come back.  
  
Scott: I know, but I had to.  
  
Shelby: Why, for me?  
  
Scott: No for the great scenery, of course for you.  
  
Shelby: Scott.  
  
Scott: ya  
  
Shelby: I.. I love you  
  
Scott: I love you too  
  
Shelby: wow, I never thought that I would say that to another guy.  
  
Scott: Ya I know I never thought I could love a girl as much as I love you, I bet if I hadn't meet you I would be here all my life. Scott leaned over and kissed me and I kissed him back. That night was magical, the more we kissed the more we fell in love, and the more I let go. Chapter 2:  
  
The next morning I was assigned to the kitchen with Juliette and Scott had to chop wood.  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
Shelby: Morning sunshine  
  
I was trying to get Juliette to show some kind of emotion. I guess it was too early.  
  
Shelby: ok what's wrong with you.  
  
Juliette: Nothing  
  
Shelby: Nothing.well it doesn't look like nothing. is something wrong with you and Auggie?  
  
Juliette: I'm ready to be more serious and he isn't I thought that is what guys wanted.  
  
Shelby: I know what you mean at first I was just trying to sleep with Scott but his home life got in the way. Maybe Auggie had bad experiences with girls back home.  
  
Juliette: When was your first time?  
  
Shelby: Sure ill tell you all about my life.  
  
Juliette: Sorry  
  
Shelby: It was when we went to New York and we switched rooms. What else did you think were going to do play board games?  
  
Juliette made this face like she was mad that I was with him first but couldn't make too much of a scene because she was with Auggie.  
  
Juliette: I didn't know you were that serious  
  
Shelby: Well we are  
  
Juliette: That is cool I guess.wish I could say the same about Auggie and me.  
  
Shelby: Hey.watch where you point that thing.  
  
Juliette had gotten water on my shirt  
  
Juliette: Why are you scared of a little water?  
  
Juliette had this grin on her face.  
  
Shelby: Don't even think about it...Awwwwww, I'm going to get you Juliette!!  
  
We had this huge water fight and ended up getting in trouble by Sophie. Our punishment was to clean all the girls' bathroom. After we finished I went to see Scott I was still in my wet cloths.  
  
Shelby: Hey lover boy  
  
Scott: Hey.why are you all wet?  
  
Shelby: Kitchen accident  
  
Scott: Did I ever tell you that you look very sexy all wet  
  
Shelby: I could have takin that two ways but I get what your saying.  
  
Scott and I both laughed a little  
  
Shelby: Scott we have to talk about something serious.  
  
Scott: Is it something bad, are you ok?  
  
Shelby: Just follow me  
  
I took Scott into the wood and then stopped in the stop where we normally lay down  
  
Scott: What is it Shel  
  
Shelby: ummm..this  
  
I pushed Scott up against a near by tree and started to make out with him  
  
Scott: Wow I never kn.  
  
I kissed him again  
  
Shelby: Shut up and kiss me  
  
I had a big smile on my face. After make-out time was over, we were walking out of the woods holding hands and we saw Juliette and Auggie making-out by one of the buildings  
  
Shelby: Looks like they fixed their problems  
  
Scott: what problems  
  
Shelby: nothing really Juliette was ready for a deeper relationship and he wasn't guess he is now.  
  
I kissed Scott goodbye, we were in the wood for like and hour. That I couldn't believe. After I finished the rest of my chores it was turning to night.  
  
(In girls' room)  
  
Shelby: You guys it is sooo cold.  
  
Juliette, Daisy, and Kat: Ya it is  
  
I started to sit up.  
  
Juliette: Were are you going  
  
Shelby: If they can turn on the heat ill make some of my own, I'm going to the boys room.  
  
Juliette: Your going to get caught  
  
Shelby: at least ill be warm  
  
I started to walk down that hall then reached the boys' rooms I saw Scott. I opened the door and walked over to Scott's bed.  
  
Shelby: Scott  
  
Scott: What it's not time to get up Auggie.  
  
Shelby: No Scott it's me Shelby  
  
Scott sat up fast  
  
Scott: Is something wrong?  
  
Shelby: No it's cold over in our room so I wanted to come sleep with you  
  
Scott: ok get in  
  
Scott and me snuggled all night making out a little but mostly we just held each other.  
  
(Morning came faster then I thought)  
  
Auggie: Time to wake-up guys  
  
Ezra: Look at Scott's bed  
  
All the guys look and saw Scott and me in bed together and yes we were fully Clothed then I woke up.  
  
Shelby: ohh shit Scott its morning I have to go.  
  
Scott: What time is it?  
  
Then Peter walked in and I fell off the bed and hid beside it. That woke up Scott but Peter didn't notice.  
  
Peter: Its time to watch up guys.  
  
Then he left to wake up the other boys.  
  
Scott: Shelby are you ok  
  
Shelby: I'm fine how am I going to get out of her?  
  
What will happen next.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Scott: Auggie look out of our door and see where Peter is!  
  
Auggie: ok  
  
Auggie moved over towards the door and Peter was nowhere in sight.  
  
Auggie: He is gone  
  
Scott: Shelby now is your time to go  
  
Shelby: Ok  
  
I kissed Scott goodbye and was walking toward the door when.  
  
Peter opened the door.  
  
Guess you can figure out what happened next  
  
(Peter's office)  
  
Peter: Shelby what were you doing in the boys' room  
  
Shelby: I was tell Scott something  
  
Peter: Shelby you can trust me  
  
Shelby: I swear that is the truth  
  
Peter: Ok I believe you but for a punishment  
  
Shelby: Punishment that is so not fair  
  
Peter: Hey you know the rules as I was saying for your punishment you have to show Isabel around.she is a new person coming around noon today  
  
Shelby: What is her name?  
  
Peter: Isabel Parker.now go and try to get some of your chores done before she comes.  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
Shelby: O my gosh im sooo happy Scott  
  
Scott: Normal people aren't happy about doing the dishes  
  
Shelby: No a friend of mine is coming to Horizon her name is Isabel Parker.we met on the streets she really helped me a lot  
  
Scott: With drugs  
  
Shelby: No she tried to help me get clean.I was pretty heavy into drugs when I met her.  
  
Scott: Sounds like a friend but why is she coming here, then  
  
Shelby: She had her own issues with her family, drugs that kind of stuff  
  
Scott: If she was into drugs why would she try to help you get clean?  
  
Shelby: Because I reminded her of someone.well that is what she said  
  
Shelby: Im going to get cleaned up its about to be noon  
  
Scott: have fun  
  
I kissed Scott goodbye and went to my room.I got changed and waited for her on the main lodge stairs outside. Then a car pulled up and I saw her. Peter was outside waiting and he introduced Issy and me and then left me to show her around.  
  
Isabel: Shelby is that you  
  
Shelby: Yep  
  
Isabel gave me a huge hug then she started to cry  
  
Shelby: why are you crying?  
  
Isabel: Some told me you had OD.I thought that you died.that was when I went home when I found out about you,  
  
Shelby: Well im alive and kicking.my mom had found me and sent me here.  
  
Isabel: Well im glad you're here and not on the streets  
  
I showed Issy around then introduced her to the Cliffhangers  
  
Shelby: Ok Issy this is Ezra  
  
Ezra: Hi  
  
Shelby: this is Auggie and Juliette  
  
Auggie: hi  
  
Juliette: Its nice to meet you  
  
Shelby: this is Daisy  
  
Daisy: hi welcome to the school of screwed up kids  
  
Shelby: And sorry you couldn't meet Kat she has already left here. and last but not least my boyfriend Scott  
  
Scott: Hi  
  
Shelby: well you have met the gang so lets get you settled in.  
  
Issy put her stuff away and then we came down for dinner  
  
Peter: So how do you like it here Isabel  
  
Isabel: Its ok  
  
I sat in between Scott and Issy. We all ate our dinner then went off to sleep. When I thought everyone was asleep I met up with Scott.  
  
Scott: hey over here  
  
Scott was stand next to door leading outside  
  
Shelby: lets go  
  
Scott said he had a big surprise of me.we went out through the woods to the spot we normally stay and there was a blanket food and candles and a little box.  
  
Shelby: You are by far the nicest most sweetest boyfriend.  
  
Scott: What can I say  
  
We ate and then he wanted me to open the little box.  
  
Shelby: What is it  
  
Scott: Open it  
  
Can you guess what it was????? It was a condom but hey im not complaining.  
  
Scott: I thought th..  
  
I leaded over and kissed him and then he started to unbutton my shirt, I had already taken his off and just let me say "WOW". Then he took off his pants and I did the same. As we were in the moment we almost started without a condom but he put it on after I reminded him. Scott was the only one I would ever let inside of me both physically and emotionally. Sex with him was always great. After we had the most romantic night It was time to go back these were his  
  
word because I didn't want to leave or forget the way I felt that moment. On are way back he walked me to my door.  
  
Scott: Everything was  
  
Shelby: Great  
  
Scott: ya I love you  
  
Shelby: I love you more  
  
Scott: No I love you more  
  
I ended are I love you more argument with a kiss then he was gone. I went inside and laid in bed falling sleep thinking about the night we had. Thinking that life couldn't get any better. 


End file.
